The Starting Point
by Damn you Saluka
Summary: Kagome x Youko Kagome is now a demon. while in human form, She meets a fox demon and unknown to her most of what he told her is a lie but remember in every relationship theres a Starting Point.. but theres also a Ending point, of at least something..
1. The hot springs and a dirty fox

Here's my new story I am evil chicken and this is robot bob. This title has nothing to do with the story. But I like it to death well I don't own anything worth while so don't sue I hate lawyers. This is just Anni's story!

The Hot springs and a Dirty fox!

It was midnight and the inuyasha group was asleep, well expect for one, who was leaning against an old well. She was a girl no older than 18 but much wiser than her age. She was beautiful to say the least; she had long raven-black hair and bright brown eyes.

She had a flawless face as well as a flawless body; no scars were seen on her. Even where the jewel came out of her, it healed perfectly. Upon thinking all of her wounds healed faster and left no scaring compared to human slower healing.

She had known she wasn't human. Her thoughts were confirmed on her 18th birthday, when her half sister told her the truth. She was a half fox and half dog demon.

It was weird tho her sister was a dog demon and half goddess. Her mother had informed her that her brother, Sota was only half fox.

He was a hanyo. Sota was told of course, he was kind of sad that he wasn't a dog hanyo like Inuyasha. But he soon got over when he found out about his tail.

Oh the joy when he found out about his tail or should say tails? Kagome having the power of fire, nature, and fire, has 3 tails. Sota also having the power of fire and mom's favorite, wind has two tails.

Sota was the first to talk to his inner demon. Kagome didn't want to talk to her inner demon because of the fact of knowing what your inner demon could do, (referring to what happens when Inuyasha turns full Demon)

But both her mother and sister informed her that no demon could take over because no demon including her inner demon, wants to mess with a miko.

Yep Kagome still had her powers of a miko. She had thought that she might purify herself but Her mother said that Her demon would learn to co-exist with her miko side.

They would not go against each other, well … they would fight but not physical, mentally. They would yell at each other in kagome's mind. And do to their endless rambling; Kagome had not gotten any sleep so that why she had adventure off from the others.

Kagome had picked the well cause that's where she felt most at home and she dare no go by the god tree since she sensed Kikyo around that area.

Kagome looked up to the stars, the stars she couldn't see in the future because of the streetlights and pollution.

It was funny when she was given her demon powers back; the smell of everything overwhelmed her. Her sister laughed as she told Kagome

That the world she grew up in will soon turn into a place that is native to her because of the differences between humans and demons.

It was hard to deal when her demon wouldn't let them hug her until they proved them selves worthy. Kagome always won the wars with her inner demon, well expect one!

'That damn fox!' Kagome thought a she felt his aura coming near her. Kagome waited for a few minute before he actually showed himself.

He was a handsome fox, Kagome would give him that but his ego pissed her off. The only thing her inner demon agreed with her about him was kagome killing him but kagome ha to stop the over-bearing urge to kill. He's done nothing wrong. Well nothing really wrong.

"Hello miss Kagome, how was your day?" the fox asked as soon as he sat himself down besides kagome

Kagome looked down from the stars to the fox, sighing to herself, she replied

"My day was fairly fine, how was yours? Hopefully eventful"

"No it wasn't eventful t all, I was quite boring actually" the fox lied. Stealing the eastern royal families most prized possession and paint a mustache on Lord Rosion Portrait of himself. It wasn't _that_ eventful but the fox didn't want kagome to think badly of him.

Her knowing that he was a thief, she would never talk to him.

And he enjoyed talking to her; even if they weren't talking just sitting there he would still enjoy it. So he had told her a share of lies when she asked about himself but some of it was true. He lied about his name; does he look like a Ryu to you? He didn't think so as he started smirking think of his cunning mind. He was always outdoing himself. But outdoing himself seemed far away compared to staying by Kagome.

"Really? Hmm" Kagome looked back up to the sky

"So.. What's on your mind? Why are you out here when it's so dark? You could get hurt," Ryu asked (Ryu is the fox the fox is Ryu actually not really)

"I just wanted some peace and quiet, and the thing that's on my mind you wouldn't understand, you pervert" kagome glanced at Ryu fro a second before looking back at the sky

"Me a pervert" Ryu said faking being innocent "how could you say such a thing, Lady Kagome"

"Well lets flashback to the hot springs"

FLAHBACK TO THE HOT SPRINGS

Kagome and Sango had just gotten into the hot springs. They started washing themselves, no fear of being spied on. Since they left Shippo and Kalila to stop Miroku from sneaking away and spying on them.

They have been traveling for days, looking for jewel shards, hardly getting rest stops be the slave driver Inuyasha. This was their time to rest.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"I think I'm going to get out and start making dinner; will you be coming back to the camp in a bit?" Sango asked as she got out and wrapped a towel around herself, walking behind a bush and got dressed

"Yes I'll be there in ten minutes, ok?"

"Okay" Sango said as she started walking back to the camp, Kagome sunk further into the water. The water now coming up to her chin, sighing kagome started again to relax. She was almost relax when she heard some twigs break and jumped, looking at the surrounding of the hot springs, she couldn't feel anyone auras. But kagome still felt prickling at her neck and quickly turned around, forgetting the fact that she wasn't dressed. There was a demon before her, he had silver hair and golden eyes but nothing compared to Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. His hair, which went past his butt, was silvery white with two pretty fox ears. Which Kagome itched to pet.

His golden eyes shined with amusement as his eyes scanned her body but then Kagome quickly remembered that she was naked and covered her chest, sitting back down in the water, blushing deeply.

"Pervert" Kagome accused him

"I'm not a pervert, I was just innocently walking be"-the fox demon replied

Kagome growled as she quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

Kagome glared at the fox demon as she went behind a bush and got dressed. When she came out the Fox demon was still there with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Kagome snapped at the fox demon

"What's your Name?" the fox asked

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

"I don't know, anyways it doesn't matter, I already know your name"

"Huh, how?" Kagome asked dumbfounded thinking 'if he already knew my name then why did he ask me it?'

"The girl Sango called you Kagome"

"WHAT! That was 10 minutes ago, I thought you said you were just innocently walking by!"

"I was but then I saw two beautiful maidens get into a hot spring, so could I not stop myself?"

"You sound like Miroku and _two beautiful maidens get into a hot spring_, you were here the whole time!" Kagome said as she glared daggers at the fox demon.

"Well I'm Miroku, I am Ryu" Ryu said ignoring the last part

"Well Ryu, I hope you fall off a cliff for spying on us," Kagome said as she walked away.

"Well that's not going to happen, a demon would never just fall off a cliff unless he was stupid," Ryu said loud enough for Kagome to hear. Kagome slightly wishing Ryu had the sit necklace instead of Inuyasha.

END OF FLAHBACK

"Hmm but how could I not? And look we became friends so all and all, my perverted ness is a good think" Ryu said as he smiled

"Ahh your Hopeless!"

"Thank you" Ryu smiled even more

Kagome groaned

"So why couldn't you sleep?" Ryu asked

"Just couldn't"

"That's all?" Ryu asked

"Yes"

"Kagome I am a demon, I can tell that's not all"

"Really?" Kagome looked at Ryu

"Yes, now come on why aren't you sleeping?"

"Remember you're a pervert, I'm not going telling you"

Ryu started pouting

"Please I thought we were over that"

"Ryu Stop it"

"Stop what?" Ryu asked confused

Kagome looked up to the sky

"Stop acting like…your acting"

"Huh?" Ryu asked even more confused

"Never mind" Kagome sighed

"Ok" Ryu stayed quiet after that and the two sat in silence.

"Kagome?" Ryu asked after awhile

"Hmm?"

"You should try to go to sleep, you have to go shard hunting don't you?"

"Yes I do but I can't sleep" Kagome yawned

"But you're tired?"

"Yes" Kagome answered as she yawned again

Ryu sighed at the stubborn girl, as he wrapped her arms around kagome waist and put her on his lap. His tails wrapping around her. Kagome opened up her mouth to protest but quickly closed it and laid her head on Ryu's Shoulder. Soon, Listening to the forest sounds, Kagome eyelids got heavy as she fell into a deep sleep. Ryu looked down and smiled at the lovely sleeping Beauty that sat in his lap. Soon a voice disturbed him from his thoughts, (hehe) he looked up to see a demoness with long raven Black hair with violet eyes. She was beautiful indeed, like most demoness, with her curvy body that was clearly shown in her dark blue kimono. But she wasn't his type. Kagome was.

"I asked you a question, what are you doing youko?"

"Huh?" Youko (Ryu)

"What are you doing with _that_ women?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I know her and I'm here to talk to her but it seems that you put her to sleep," the demoness said as she sat next to Youko and leaned against the well.

"Really. What's your name?"

"Ravea" She said as she looked at Kagome

"You won't tell her who I am?"

"No" Ravea said looking at youko

"I'm trying to court her, she knows me as Ryu"

"Hehe, you are, that's so cute!" Ravea giggled

"Hmm yeah whatever"

"You been around Kagome too much"

(She's means the whatever)

"Hmm Maybe but I like to be" Youko said smiling down at Kagome

Ravea smiled

"Well since you already got her asleep, I'll go" Ravea got up" but don't tell Kagome I was here, k?

"Okay Good Bye"

"Bye" Ravea said as she walked out of the clearing. As Youko once again continued watching the Sleeping Beauty.

End Of Chapter 1

Did you like it? Please say you do! And Please Review.

Saluka!


	2. wake up, steal, take a bath, and steal?

Yay I'm so hyper actually I'm not! But oh well. Ryu is going away from two weeks and I have to write by myself! Aww oh well..

* * *

Suddenly time and space are useless things!

A little before sunrise, Kagome woke up be movement. Her eye adjusted to the light from the rising sun. She found herself being carried by Ryu, bridal style towards Keade's village. Kagome wonder if anyone woke up to see her missing.

"Good morning, Ryu" Kagome said Smiling

"Oh Good morning Kagome, I didn't realized that you were awake" Ryu smiled back at kagome.

"Um..Ryu-Kun, could you put me down?"

"Yes Milady" Ryu said as he put her feet on the ground.

"Ryu-Kun why do you call me milady?" Kagome asked as the two started walking together to the village.

"Because every princess should be called a name that holds respect" Ryu stopped walking and turned towards Kagome as she too stopped walking.

"Huh?"

"Well milady, I can't go any father," Ryu said as he mockling bowed

"Ryu, Goodbye" Kagome said as soon as he stopped bowing

"Goodbye Kagome" Ryu said running in the other direction using his demon speed. Kagome sighed at the retreating back of the fox as she continued her way alone to the village.

'Hopefully no one missed me' Kagome thought sourly.

Break

With Youko

Youko looked up at the ceiling, aware of everything that was going on around him. Youko and his band of thieves were out to get the ball of Izeca, a crystal ball that could show you any place in Japan. It was once used in the war against Lord Kohio. And no, Youko wasn't going to use it to spy on Kagome while she was bathing. Wink. Wink. Soon the crystal was safe in Youko's hands as they fled from the castle, jumping out of the way of flying spears that were being thrown at them by the guards. They finally started running thru the forest. They passed Shines, lakes, and Village, not once seen. Running using their demon speed, some slower than other. But still mange to be seen by Youko. Then finally they got to their hideout. A cave hidden behind a waterfall. When they got to the opening of the cave, the others that didn't come on the mission greeted them. Kuronue, the bat demon that had become Youko most trusted partner, stood at the makeshift door that lead into Youko quarters and the safe where all the priceless treasure were. Youko walked into his room, Kuronue following him. Youko said something under his breath and a door opened as youko threw the crystal they just stole into the safe, he once again said the spell and the door closed. Youko walked to his desk and looked thru some papers that told them where other priceless items would be, as Kuronue leaned against the wall watching youko with impatience and interest. Kuronue started tapping his left foot to get the fox to notice him. Soon the tapping got to Youko as he glared as Kuronue.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Youko said as he went back to his work

"Come on you got back the morning we were going to be doing a B mission, you would only have gone to see her. Now tell me what you two talked about!" Kuronue demanded

"Kuronue! We hardly talked She fell asleep there are you happy?"

"Yes because you never would of let her sleep on the ground she had to be leaning against you or on your lap so ha ha Youko is falling in love" Kuronue danced around the room as Youko groaned. But Kuronue was right he was falling in love.

**WITH** **Kagome**

Kagome and the group were walking all day. And they haven't gotten one break. Kagome was about to yell at Inuyasha to stop when he said it himself that they were resting for the night. Kagome thought this odd until she saw the wormy soul stealers in the sky. Kagome didn't care she hadn't care for a while that Inuyasha went off to see Kikyo. But even tho Inuyasha trusts Kikyo, Kagome always wary around her like kikyo going to strike Kagome when she looked away. Kagome didn't tell anyone about it tho.

'Kikyo can't be that bad I'm just imagining things' Kagome thought as she walked towards the Hot springs. Sango was watching Miroku, and Shippo was gathering firewood. And Inuyasha was with Kikyo. So she was alone tonight. Kagome didn't mind tho, Ravea was supposed to meet her there anyways. Ravea was a secret that only Shippo and Sango Knew about oh yeah and Kaliala. Kagome didn't think it was a good idea to tell Inuyasha… Ravea would kill Inuyasha! Kagome got undressed and stepped into the hot spring, checking the temperature with her foot before getting in. Kagome sighed and let the warm water relax her tired muscles. Kagome almost fell asleep when a voice woke her up.

"Falling a sleep dear Kagome?" A person said from behind a tree

"Ravea get out here I don't want to play your silly games" Kagome said without opening up her eyes.

"Aww so mean" Ravea said walking out behind the tree, pouting.

"yeah whatever, so what have you been up too?" Kagome asked opening up her eyes, and looking at Ravea as she sat down by the hot springs.

"Well lets see, I been walking for 3 days, I stopped a demon from killing 3 little kids, I walked some more. I checked out 6 rumors about jewel shards and only 1 was right. But thanks to some nosy bees I didn't get the jewel shard. I wish that bad evil demon would stop playing with you. So I can go home! I miss my mommy!" Ravea wined.

"Ravea, stop it you can go home when Naraku dead ok?" Kagome took her bar of soap and started washing her arms.

"Okay but you promised me that you would let me stay here for three days and I don't have to do anything! Remember? I'm going to sleep for those wonderful three days" Ravea stuck her finger in the water.

"Ravea?" Kagome called.

"Yes Kagome?" Ravea said as she looked at Kagome. A look of curiosity in her violet eyes.

"I want you to do something."

"Okay, what is it?" the curiosity growing in Ravea's eyes.

"You need to go to a place called moonlight garden, there are special herbs in there. You need to get a herb called myiroi, also there's a fountain take a vial and fill it up with the water that comes out of the green spout, ok?" Kagome said look straight into Ravea's eyes.

"Okay but why do you need them?" Ravea said playing with the water.

"If you put them both together you get a potion that will make my miko powers stronger. So I can purify the jewel and Naraku." Kagome

"Okay got it! Anything else?" Ravea

"Nope but please do watch out. The lands that the moonlight garden are on are Sesshomaru's land, ok?" Kagome

"Oh so fluffy ball as you call him" Ravea

"Ravea I told you not to repeat that! And don't say it to his face, I'm sure he won't think twice about killing you." Kagome.

"Okay gez I won't call him it." Ravea said getting up and dusting herself off.

"Good now you have to be back in two days no longer than that!" Kagome made sure Ravea remembered that.

"Oh having worst visions?" Ravea said looking at Kagome.

"Yeah and they all seem to end with everyone betraying me" Kagome looked down as she started to fidget with her hands.

"Really that sucks, but don't worry if anyone tries to betrays you. You'll see it before it happens" Ravea smiled as she poked Kagome in the head.

"Hey!" Kagome glared at Ravea. Ravea just smiled sheepishly

"Hehe. Well I see you later" Ravea waved as she walked away.

"Ahh now I can rest" Kagome said as she continued her bath.

* * *

I know short well I couldn't make it longer I have to start on Northern Lady new chap. Sozzies! I'll make a longer one next time! 


	3. Some people think differently

Hi I just had the funniest time! Reviewing for an awesome story.

And if you like youko and Kagome pairings go here http/ you like Sesshomaru and Kagome pairings (of course you do!) 

Go here!

http/ great stories! 

The first one is called Swirling vortex of doom

Its fun and different then most Kagome and Youko pairings. I liked it and I'm not even in Kagome and Youko pairings!

The second is called Second chance and don't even try looking it up. There are tons of stories with second chance in the title! It has over 1990 reviews so you know its good!

Well on with the story!

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sounds of screams of **pervert** and the sound of a tree falling. It wasn't really a tree it was Sango hitting Miroku with her weapon. But to Kagome, it was a tree falling. (If a tree falls in a forest and no ones there, does it still make a sound?) After Sango got done punishing Miroku she sat down next to Kagome, who was heating up some water for breakfast.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango Asked

"Umm he with her." Kagome said confused by why Sango even asked the question, they all knew too well where Inuyasha was.

"Okay, so how is she?" Sango whispered.

"She's fine, I sent her to get the things we need but I have a bad feeling."

"Like what?" Sango asked.

"Like she going to get herself killed or close anyways."

"Don't worry, she's smart she won't do anything stupid."

"Yes she will, I bet she's making up things to say if she sees Sesshomaru."

"What are you two whispering about and did I hear Sesshomaru's name?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the campsite.

"Its none of business" Sango said as Kagome went back to making Breakfast.

**With Sesshomaru!**

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study, going thru paper work and approving and disapproving land treaties. Starting to get a headache, Sesshomaru laid the paper he was reading down and stood up, walking to the balcony. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, a scent of sakura flowers and blue berries made its way to his nose. (I don't quite get it either) Sesshomaru sniffed again to make sure where the scent came from as he jumped off and ran to his late mother's garden.

**Sesshomaru's late Mothers Garden!**

Sesshomaru walked into the garden. Sniffing the air again, he made his way to the herb sections. Walking thru the maze like garden, Sesshomaru stopped when he saw a girl. She looked about 18 Human years with long Raven Black hair that went fairly long. She had a simply while kimono on. And she was looking thru the herbs mumbling something about 'evil relatives'. Sesshomaru was confused for a moment this girl smelt like sakura flowers and blueberries but the scent before was demon and this girl was human.

"What do you think your doing?" Sesshomaru spoke scaring the poor girl to death, which made Sesshomaru smirk inside. The girl turned around to see who was the man who scared her, letting Sesshomaru see what she looked like. She had deep brown eyes that looked at him with curiosity. The girl was beautiful but Sesshomaru didn't ponder on that for long when his thoughts came back to him 'why is a human girl here?'

"I'm trying to find a herb but I can't find it." The girl said

"Hmm you know you trespassing?"

"Yes I do but I have to find this herb!" The girl said

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked

"Why what?" the girl

"Why do you have to find the herb?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um to help my friend." Girl

"Is she ill?" Sesshomaru

"No." Girl

"Then you don't really need it then." Sesshomaru

"Yes I do!" Girl

"No you don't, now I order you out of this garden!" Sesshomaru

"What!" the girl asked

"You heard me, unless your human brain can not even understand something as simple as that."

"Grrr.. Oh wait you him aren't you?" the girl asked

"If you mean the Lord of this land then yes I am"

"Fluff ball! It's a honor to meet you" The girl started laughing

"You should refrain form calling me anything other than lord Sesshomaru, human."

"Why?"

"Cause it disrespectful" Sesshomaru

"Really?" the girl said looking back at the herbs.

"I told you to leave!" Sesshomaru said starting to get lose control.

"I noticed." the girl said

"If you don't start walking to the gate I'm going to kill you."

"Okay!" the girl said picking up an herb and putting it in her bag that she held onto with her left hand. She started walking away but not the way to the gate.

Sesshomaru growled thinking he gave her a chance to leave with her life, Sesshomaru stretched out his claws ready to pounce on the young girl.

Sesshomaru using his demon speed ran his claws thru the girls back. He looked at her as she glared at him.

"That was mean!"

"You should have just listened to me," Sesshomaru said, as he was about to claw her again, when he noticed that the scent of her blood was disappearing.

"I have to get one more thing then I'll leave, you should not try anything like that again." The girl said turning her back to him and walked away. Her kimono was not ruined with blood; it wasn't even ruined with claw marks.

"Who is your friend?"

"None of your business, fluff ball."

" I told you, you should refrain form calling me anything other than lord Sesshomaru"

"Really?"

"Girl don't start this again" Sesshomaru warned

"Ok"

"So answer who s your friend? And remember I will not ask a third time."

"You know her, She travels with your brother.."

"Half." Sesshomaru interrupt.

"Don't interrupt me or I wont tell you who she is!" the girl glared

"Continue then"

"Grrr she travels with your half brother Kagome told me to come her and get two things so she can kill Naraku."

"Hmm why did she send you then?" Sesshomaru asked

"Because Inuyasha not going to let her go anywhere by herself like letting her go into your dominion by herself yeah right"

"So she sent you as a replacement?"

"Yes, so can I continue getting the last item?"

"You may but what is she going to do with herbs? Throw them at him?"

"Hmm did you just make a joke?" the girl asked looking strangely at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru didn't answer as he walked away leaving the girl to continue getting the things that she was sent for.

**With Kagome! (This is what's happening while Sesshomaru talking to the girl)**

Kagome was cleaning up the campsite when Inuyasha looked up from the tree he was lounging in when he jumped down and looked towards some trees. Kagome eyes widen when she saw the figure walk out from behind the trees. Inuyasha was looking at kikyo as Kikyo was looking at him. Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo whispering something in her ear.

"Kikyo will be joining the group and if anyone doesn't like it they can leave!" Inuyasha said catching the whole group off guard

"Well you kind of give us no choice." Kagome said sourly.

"I leave if you want to leave kagome." Sango said just as sour as Kagome.

"And take all of the Ramen! So Inuyasha doesn't get any!" Shippo put in.

"You could sit him five Times and then run really fast the other way." Miroku suggested.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nothing Inuyasha we're just joking." Kagome said as she picked up her bag and put it on her back.

"I'm not," Sango mumbled.

"Grr never mind we're leaving in 5 minutes so you better hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled as He and Kikyo sat underneath the tree Inuyasha jumped out of just a minute ago.

"Wow Inuyasha has a stick up him ass and that's not good because of the 3 already shove up there." Sango whispered to Kagome, Kagome tried not to laugh, by holding her hand over her mouth but a few gasp of laughter escape as Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at her strangely. A few minutes later they set off. Inuyasha was in front with Kikyo, Kagome and Shippo in the middle, and Sango and Miroku in the Back. Kagome didn't want to be so close to kikyo. She could feel her soul calling her from Kikyo's body. It was damaged, being with the lost souls that Kikyo had taken into her body.

Kagome could at anytime call her soul back she knew that, but she wondered if she would affected by her now blacked piece of soul.

Kagome mentally shock her head and told herself she should think badly of other people even if they are the walking dead… when her demon and Miko sides decided cut in.

'So the miko bitch thinks that you're scared?'- Kagome's' inner demon asked

'Lets kill her I mean she's the WALKING DEAD what more is there to ask, she's dead she should be dead. Don't you think?' Kagome's miko side stated

'We're not going to kill her!' Kagome fought with her inner sides

'Come on she already dead! We're not killing her we're releasing her.' Inner demon

'Only a demon could come up with we're not killing her we're releasing her and actually get away with it.' The miko side stated while getting a mental glare from the inner demon.

'at least I came up with something!' the inner demon yelled, folding its mental hands and turned away, mumbling about mikos and their niceness.

'Ok this is what I'm going to do, I'm going to not talk to Kikyo unless its Good morning…' Kagome

'And Stupid Bitch DIE!' inner demon put in.

'No but that was a nice try.' kagome

'Thank you.' inner demon

'Your welcome now you two, go to sleep its going to be a long day.'

'Yes ma'am' both replied as they went into their mental beds.

Kagome mentally sighed as the group continued the everyday walk to find the Shards of the Shikon jewel.

* * *

This whole chapter sucks! Guess what? I made a New Friend She Flamed me! Because I told her story sucked but not to her I told the writer who she reviewed too that she sucked I bet she didn't even read my story! Haha Her words didn't affect me at all tho! Harry Homework Helper hurt worst! (If you read this story before on my Original name you know what I'm talking about) sorry little girl but I don't care sorry but you should take my advice even the last part was advice the boy part and do you like your new nickname I came up with it before tho! Tinkle head! Hahaha I love Flames! I don't know why I just love laughing at them. They bring me some kind of joy that only evil things can bring!

Hahah Sozzies I'm in a weird mood! Waka waka waka .. evil things are good wanna learn how to get your brain level down read Pinklehead only story its Inuyasha/ Yuyu Hakoshu/ Kenshin crossover. It doesn't have detail tho. So you'll be confused a lot. Well I'm off listening to the awesome songs of rock! Hahahaha bite me! Heheheheh okay one more question do guys hate it when you say that someone's hot in front of them even if they're just a friend? Kk bye ta ta (and the someone hot is not real, its Youko Kurama)


	4. shorties and chippies

Ah yay I hate starting topics in a conversation. It sucks! actually i hate it all...-Anni

Yay I'm back I been away and Anni is suffering for it she had a mental break down and so she in a very sour mood. So please try and cheer her up! - Ryu

So well ya that's all bye!

* * *

Kagome couldn't take it anymore as she mentally screamed; Inuyasha was leaning against a tree with Kikyo at his feet, looking innocent as a dead person can be. Sango and Miroku were gone to catch food from the lake that was a while away. And Shippo had fallen asleep and was now resting on Kagome's sweater that laid next to where Kagome was sitting. But what could there be to make Kagome so frustrated? In an hour Kagome was to go to the lake, Sango and Miroku were right now fishing in, and meet with Lord Sesshomaru. It seems Ravea didn't listen to her and offended him in some way, Gah! Kagome was going to kill Ravea! Kagome got lost once again in her thought as she continued her list of ways to torture and kill Ravea.

1 HOUR LATER (why did Sponge Bob just pop in my head?)

Kagome had just made up an excuse to where she was going and started walking to the lake. When Kagome got there, she saw Sesshomaru already there. Standing there, looking stoic as usual, Sesshomaru turned to her.

"To start off I'm sorry for whatever Ravea said to you" Kagome said not wanting to be killed. Or letting Sesshomaru know her secret.

"Who Ravea?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um the girl that I sent to your garden." Kagome said getting a little nervous.

"So that's her name, you should of sent someone less annoying and capable of keeping their mouth shut." Sesshomaru said as Kagome silently agreed.

"Sorry I told her to watch her mouth"

"She didn't"

"Yeah well she's not good at listening" Kagome said as she thought of all the time people told Ravea what to do. Lets just say she didn't do them.

"Well that's not why I asked you to met me" Sesshomaru said surprising Kagome.

"It isn't?" Kagome asked wondering what the hell he wanted.

WITH SANGO AND MIROKU

"I think we should tell them" Sango said

"I don't at least not right now"

"But Miroku what if they.."

"Shh shhh we'll tell them later" Miroku said silencing Sango with a kiss. After the two broke apart, Sango settled her self in Miroku arms. Still worried about what will happen when they find out about her and Miroku's secert marriage and Sango's pregnancy.

WITH YOUKO!

Youko was thinking about hitting Kuronue on the head if he didnt stop teasing him. Kuronue was getting on his nerves teasing him about Kagome. Youko turned his head to the direction of the bat youki who would once in awhile open his mouth and say something about Youko wanting Kagome. he even made up a little song...and right now he was hummming it.

"would you stop it!" Youko yelled as Kuronue kept on humming. Youko growled while glaring at Kuronue, who in turn just smirked.

"you know if you want me to stop, you just have to admit to loving or even having feelings for kagome" Kuronue said

"Kuronue shut up!" Youko said turning back to task at hand, he still had to firgure out if he loved Kagome for sure. Youko had been thinking about it ever since Kagome fell asleep in his arms and that was almost 3 days ago. Kuronue stood up, and smirked even more as he walked out youko's room. Youko sighed, got up and opened up the safe door and got out the crystal ball of Izeca. He laid down on his bed, holding the crystal ball in his hands, tossing it up in the air. Youko thought of what to do with the crystal ball. He laid there for awhile, still tossing the crystal ball in the air, until an idea popped into his mind.

'hmm i wonder what Kagome doing?' Youko thought as he said the incanation (sp?) to active the ball, finding where Kagome was the ball stayed blank for a couple of seconds until it showed Kagome sitting under the god tree with the demoness Ravea. Too bad the ball didn't have sound...

* * *

Yep that sucked, for sure...well thats that for now.. Ta Ta oh yeah sorry so short 


	5. Secrets Revealed!

yay! last night I woke up around 4ish and I figured out what I'm going to do for this chapter! well how its going to begin...anyways I have mountain dew! DEW. Be. Dew. Be. DEW. dont know its on my pop so heheh and all i need is some good music and I'm set- Anni

Disclaimer: warning writer was hyper when writting this..beware of hangovers and lollipops and a very extra perverted Fox...oh and I DONT OWN INUYASHA So go shove a stick up you ass sneaky-son of a lawyer! hehe...

* * *

Chapter 5! Secrets Revealed!

Kagome was sitting underneath the God tree with her headphones on, trying to get away from the evil cruel world of reality. It was easier said then done. Kagome's foot tapped on the ground, just not to the beat to the music. Her two sides were not complaining, Inuyasha was off with Kikyo and Sango and Miroku were missing since sunrise, Shippo was taking a nap with Kaliala, Ravea was somewhere near but she was being really quiet, Ryu has not come to see Kagome in three days, Sesshomaru didnt try to kill her so why was she getting annoyed? Kagome had wanted peace and quiet for... well like forever and this "..." was annoying her to death!

Kagome turned off her cd player and sighed, taking her headphones off her head, Kagome stretched her arms over her head and looked up to the setting sun. Kagome once again sighed as she placed her hands in her lap. Leaning backwards against the tree, Kagome saw a blue streak jumping from branch to branch. Landing on the lowest branch, Ravea jumped to the ground walking over to where Kagome was sitting.

"Have you come to torture me?" Kagome asked Ravea.

"No but please stop sighing. its annoying." Ravea said as she sat down on one of the God tree's roots.

"Hm...sigh..There's nothing to do.." Kagome said watching the sun disappear more under the Western Mountains. (The sun rises in the east but sets in the west)

"Why don't you go for a run? you know in your true form, it wouldn't hurt."

"Maybe later"

(Youko watching now)

"Ok how about now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"How about..now?"

"No"

"Umm how about now?"

"Ravea?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up"

Kagome sighed, wishing Ravea would actually shut up.

Maybe I should go for a run...hmm' Kagome thought

'Yes lets go for a run!' Kagome demon side said mentally jumping up and down.

'If you do go for a run, I'll have some peace and quiet...please go it might help you figure stuff out.' the miko side urged.

'What do I need to figure out?' Kagome asked herselves.

'Well...if you truly like that fox guy, if Sesshomaru hasn't gone crazy, and what is Kikyo up too. oh and how to kill Kikyo. See you have a lot to figure out so go have a nice run' The miko side said urging Kagome even more.

'Well maybe..yeah maybe i should go..yeah lets go!' Kagome thought.

"So are you going for a run?" Ravea asked.

"Shut up, you know I am!" Kagome said as she turned into her true form, her hair grew longer, her nails became sharper, her brown eyes took on a golden tint. her school uniform turned into a white halter sundress that went to her mid-thighs, her three blackish tails poked out of the bottom of the dress. Two black fox ears appeared on the top of her head, twitching her ears once kagome smiled.

"Aww, I wished I had ears" Ravea pouted as she got an idea in her head and glomped Kagome, bring them both to the ground as Ravea smile and began rubbing Kagome's ears, who was now purring. Ravea giggled as she got off of Kagome. "Sorry it could not be helped" Ravea said as she gave Kagome her hand and pulled her up.

"yeah whatever I'm going now ta ta" Kagome said taking off running northwest. (on I-69)

"hey ta ta mine brat!" Ravea growled as she jumped back into the God tree.

With Youko

Youko was staring at the crystal ball with disbelieve, one side of him was anger that she hid this from him, which was mostly a lie but he couldn't really say anything about that anyway cause of the lies he told her. But the other side was happy, extremly happy that she was a demon. His demon was urging him to go find the even beautiful demoness with cute ears and do suggestive things. Youko reminding his demon what would happen if Kagome heard those 'suggestive things' would probably give them a wonderful gift, namly a necklace and she would probably give them a very suggestive word to go with the necklace, His demon currently stayed silent as Youko ran to meet Kagome, intending to tell Kagome his secret as well.

* * *

It kind of short but I already have one paragraph for the next chapter Weeee! Yay...so I promise I'll to have it up before May hahah or before easter! and I have to start another chapter for Northern Lady..damn. 


	6. Timeless Hours and Faints

hehe this one I have nothing to do..so I'm just steping off the cliff. or jumping...

so tired...sleep..I need sleep...

* * *

Timeless Hours and Faints

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was walking thru Inuyasha's forest, Knowing Inuyasha would pick up his scent any moment. But he oddly didn't care, right now he was following the scent of the demoness he had smelt before he went to the garden and saw the human girl. And the scent he was now following was the same scent of sakura flowers and blueberries that the human had. He was passing the God tree when the scent stopped, he thought for a moment before looking up in the tree to see a piece of blue fabic hanging off a tree branch. Sesshomaru jumped up in the tree, intending to make this fast as he smelt the scent of Inuyasha coming toward the God tree, he settled on a branch right next to the piece of fabic, to find out the fabic was part of a kimono. Sesshomaru looked down to the face of the sleeping girl, who looked like the human girl 'Ravea' that Kagome sent to his garden. Sesshomaru looked down as he heard Inuyasha yelling his name, he was about to lean down and pick up the girl when she woke up.

"hes your brother, tell him to shut up" She said as she opened her eye to reveal violet eyes looking up at him boredly and annoyed.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, confused when she gave him a questionable look.

"Oh the horror!" The girl cried. "Fluff ball doesnt remember me!" she said as she pouted.

"I told you not to call me th...wait you were human, now your a demon. tell me about that."

"I dont think we have enought time" She said as Inuyasha jumped into the clearing, sniffing around looking for Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Where are you come out now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh by the way I'm Maya" the girl said as she stood up on the tree branch.

"The girl Kagome told me that your name was Ravea."

"Damit she told you my real name!" Ravea said as she jumped down behind Inuyasha, poking him in the back. Inuyasha turned around, falling backwards on his butt while Ravea smiled at him. Sesshomaru jumped down next to Inuyasha, who had gotten up.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru and who is this!" Inuyasha said as he pointed to Ravea

"You don't know who this is. well I would of thought differently since she is one of you companiens friend."

"What! no she in not!" Inuyasha said with his hand on his sword.

"Actually I am but he doesn't need to know who. but I should tell him that he needs to watch out for that dead...things, she's not as good as she seems. wait can a dead..thing seem good?" Ravea said putting on a thinking look.

"Shut up! Kikyo is good! and I dont have to listen to a demoness who hangs out with my Brother! now I'll ask you one more time why are you here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said pulling out his sword.

"I am here to see you compainon, Kagome" Sesshomaru said in his usual stotic voice.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That is something I don't have to discuse with you, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said.

"Then you can't come near Her!" Inuyasha said glaring at Sesshomaru.

"You dont even know where she is, thats why you were rushing here, because Kagome told you she was going for a walk." Ravea said as she sat down on one of the god tree roots.

"So if you know so much, where is she then?" Inuyasha asked putting away his sword.

"Shes on a run. and that is all I'm going to tell you" Ravea said as she orbed somewhere else.

"Grr Sesshomaru you stay away.." Inuyasha started before he noticed his brother was already gone. "grr where the hell did he go!" Inuyasha said as he walked back to the village, wondering where Kagome, Sango and Miroku were.

(that was just a filter part because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have to at least know a little about Ravea to make it all fit. I should make Naraku come in soon shouldn't I?)

With Kagome.

Kagome was running past villages and shines. Her demon side urging her to go faster thru the thick forest she just entered. the thrill of the wind passing by her as she ran in any direction she pleased. Kagome skided to a stop looking around to make sure no one was watching, she started running to the end of the cliff and as soon as her feet hit the edge, she pushed off it, falling with the waterfall she fell into the water making a big splash. Kagome enjoyed the water before going to the surface, for a breath of air, when she got to the surface, She felt someone watching her. Kagome looked around, on the bank of the river to the cliff above. Kagome swam to the the bank of the river and got out, ringing out her hair. She sat down on the ground letting the warm sun dry her Hair and her tails, but changed her sundress into a light blue jean skirt that went to her mid thighs and a light lavender shirt. Kagome continued her search for the pair of eyes that were still watching her, when she heard a chuckle behind her and quickly turned around and saw Youko staring at her. Gasping, Kagome stood up and looked at Youko.

"Hello Kagome" Youko said before Kagome fainted. Youko quickly caught Kagome in his arms, sighing Youko fixed Kagome in his arms and sat down. "Well I didn't think she would faint"

With Naraku! (damn this is getting boring)

Naraku was sitting in one of his creepy castle, laughing like a manic about his recent evil plan to rid himself of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and anyone who opposes him.

Kagura was about to throw up with disguist when Naraku stopped laughing and called for her. Kagura walked to Naraku, thinking of ways to kill Naraku and peas, she hated peas almost as much as she hated Naraku. Kagura sat infront of Naraku, who apparently thought she was listening as he told her of his plan, Kagura caught pieces of what he was taking about which made no sense to her so she just nodded her head. After Naraku was done telling her his evil plan, he went off to put his plan to work. First off he would have to find a willing human women. Well she really didn't have be willing...

* * *

Anni : Okay I know whats wrong ...I been staring at the screen forever trying to firgure out what to put next but what I need is a little Bar line and then

I continue whats going to happen with Youko and Kagome! Yay aren't I a genius ...

Ryu : No matter the fact that you been staring at the screen forever?

Anni: shut up at least I know how to create a story and actually commit my somewhat low amount of time to work on it!

Ryu : your homeschooled and you havent done homework in 3 weeks and not because your on a break, your just lazy and thats also why this story takes forever just to update!

Anni : and guess what since I do all this shit, its my story na na nah na!

Ryu : what? no its not!

Anni : yes it is and ummm wait three days for the next chapter and if its not on by then I haven't started it! Heheh yay goodbye and you don't have mail...


	7. I think hes going to die

well I started another chapter...but then I erased it cause it sucked...wonderful isnt it? welcome to idiot land, The best idiots around...My cousions should be there to greet you..heheheheh okay this is totally off but hold on...evil dam break ups! okay don't worryI just had to get that out...oh well ...

On with the chapter Number 7. I fainted dammit!

* * *

Inuyasha went off in search for Kagome, Sango and Miroku after making sure Kaede could watch Kaliala and Shippo. Inuyasha quickly ran east after hearing from one of the villagers that they seen Sango and Miroku heading that way, catching their scent Inuyasha ran faster. Along the path Inuyasha noticed smoke, figuring it wasn't his problem, he kept on. The smell of blood and death was waving in the air along with the scent of a demon, making Inuyasha sick to the stomach. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped running as he caugh a closer scent of blood near him, he followed the scent to a small path, where he found a girl sitting on her knees crying, Blood running down her forehead, a big slash mark on her arm, her legs were all cut up. Inuyasha walked up to her and kneeled down putting his hand under her chin to get attention without scaring her. She looked up at him her eyes filled with fear.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. The girl shook her head. "whats wrong?" "My village, a demon, he's destroying my village" the girl said as she slightly fainted falling into Inuysaha arms. "wheres your village?" Inuyasha asked. "umm..its over that way." the girl said pointing southeast. "I can take you there."

20 minutes before...

The mysterious Villager started laughing as soon as Inuuyasha was out of hearing range. The mysterious villager walked to the edge of the village and continued walking, passing the stream, passing the God tree. the mysterious villager walked towards the well as the villager turned into his ture form. he sat down on the edge of the well (he doesn't know about Kagome time traveling) as a young women walked towards him and bowed.

"I'm here to serve you, Master Naraku" The women straighted up as she looked up at Naraku, with glazed eyes.

"Naaski, you are to go to the village Hakii, The Hanyo Inuyasha will be in that area shortly, you are to make him come to the village to kill a demon that has attacked and the monk and demon slayer, that came to help, are failing against him. When he asked where the demon is take him to the shine and everything else is taken care of. do not mess up! got it?"

"Yes Master" - Naaski said as she stood up and walked over to where Kagura was, who was leaning against a tree, to be taken to Hakii. Once they left, Naraku smiled as he also left not knowing of watcher that was in the same tree that Kagura was leaning against.

"well hmm that was intresting. should I let Inuyasha die?" the watcher said walking away.

With Kagome and Youko

Kagome opened up her eyes, and looked around to find no youko.

'I wonder where he went?' Kagome miko side asked.

'All I remember is him catching us' demon side said.

'Okay, this is weird why would he leave?' Kagome asked

'Maybe he didn't leave..'

'Yes! Maybe he didn't leave...Wow you might be right for once, demon'

'Okay, so what do I call out to him and see if he answers?' Kagome asked

'Yep' both Miko and Demon sides replied together. Kagome stepped out of her joined mind with her miko and demon sides, and quickly started looking for Youko.

"Ryu? where are you?" Kagome called.

"I'm not Ryu." Youko said from somewhere up in the trees

"What? what do you mean?" Kagome said trying to find him.

"...I'm not who you think I am."

"Then who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm a Thief and a liar"

"Come on, Ryu your not a thief nor are you a liar."

"Kagome, Im not Ryu. I lied to you. My real name is Youko Kurama..." Youko said jumping down from one of the trees. Kagome turned toward him, confusion held deep in her eyes. (that sounds weird..) "...and I am a thief"

"what are you talking about? I don't get it." (duh thats because they made you a stupid moron in the series)

"I lied to you, about who I was. Just to get close to you, In the beginning I thought you wouldn't care about me lying if you loved me, I was wrong to think that."

"Youko..but.."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I have to go. Good bye" Youko said as he walked away.

"Youko wait!" Kagome called out, running after him. But he was already gone. "Damnit!"

"Yeah damnit...Um Kagome I know this is a bad time but Inuyasha is in trouble"

"So who cares! Inuyasha can take care of himself!" Kagome said as she sat down infront of the lake. not looking at the person who just sat down next to her, she frowned.

"You know this sucks! I have no luck with guys!"

"wonderful..I think its a family curse"

"how can it be a family curse?" Kagome asked.

"well My parents didn't work out and your mom and our dad didn't work out and both our grandma and grandpas didn't work out and then theres us! see family curse?"

"..I'm going to bite you..." Kagome said glaring.

"Hahah... No, cause youko surposed to bite you, right here on your neck"

"Okay then I'm going to kill you!" Kagome said evily smirking.

"...Weirdo.."

"Bitch." Kagome

"Whore."

"Slut." Kagome

"Lazy asshole."

"Crazy ass Bitch!" Kagome

"You already said bitch, Idiot."

"No I said it with more words so it doesnt count, dumbass!" -Kagome said

"Why do we still do this? Fucker."

"Because its fun, dumbwit."- Kagome replied

"Oh yeah, Loser."

"Why did you come here anyway, fag?" -Kagome asked

"...Oh yeah, Inuyasha in trouble. Naraku after him and he has a good plan. One that I think might work, pmsing Bitch."

"Really? well don't you think Inuyasha can handle himself?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku has a human women under his control.."

"Shit...You should of said that before Ravea!"

"I tried...you just wouldn't listen!" Ravea said pouting.

"GRR this Sucks!" Kagome growled.

"I know, family curse. but do you want me to take care of it?" Ravea suggested.

"maybe."

"You can run off and find Youko and Kick him in the balls, that last part for me of course while I go find Inuyasha." Ravea said with a pleasing smile on her face.

"hah You may go but do not hurt Inuyasha yourself and do not play with.."

"his mind and do not kill any human, no matter if their trying to kill you. I know the rules Kagome, Jeez well have fun, and Kagome be a good girl and don't have sex with Youko until he says he loves you" Ravea said as she jumped in a tree.

"Nice Ravea, Bye" Kagome said frowning.

"Bye" Ravea said as she orbed to where Inuyasha was.

"Now to find Youko..if I was a thief ...where would I go? well I would go to where ever I lived but I don't know where Youko lives... this is going to be harder then I thought" Kagome said as she let out a loud sigh.

"Why so Blue Panda Bear?" A hidden voice asked from way up in the trees.(that is off a snickers commerical and I want one right now so..)

"Wanna find him? I could help you." The voice continued.

"And why would you help me?"

"Because I like to see Youko smile and you, apparently make him smile and Its so much fun to tease him about it!"

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Well My name is.."

* * *

Yeah ...I know but thats hardly a cliff just a stopping space! well there you go I now have to go outside to do yard work yep yee! ...okay..wonderful?...I got nothing..hehe! why the hell is he drinking my mountin dew! bitch has to die! and my sister and I call each other bitch and slut like what Kagome and Ravea are doing. We're easily amused...

...I want pop...POP! Waka Waka...HHEheh 5 days to go!


	8. I suck and so does this writing

Okay I need inspriain so I went thru my reviews..It really didn't help me much cause i was paying more attention to a yahoo image search then my reviews, can i reallly keep my mind on writting a new chapter then wonderful anime pictures? hmm I need to think, damn...and thank you to the person that reviewed and yep your right. Cute batty Kuronue, no one reads up here so HA I could write my social security # and none of you would know, haha prue evil. Ohs and Thank you Youku's play toy, She is the only reason why I wrote this because I dont really want to be called a whore or bitchy. (And I'm sorry if your not a she, Youku's play toy...I had a probably like that before and I payed for it dearly..I'm really sorry Max! I too love Sesshy..)

* * *

chapter 8 Push him off the Wagon. (dont ask where that came from.) (hmmm...Wagons)

Last Time

"Because I like to see Youko smile and you, apparently make him smile and Its so much fun to tease him about it!"

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Well My name is.."

Now

"Well My name is..Kuronue and I'm Youko's friend and partner in crime" Kagome couldn't see him but Kagome was sure that Kuronue was smirking.

"Your Youko's friend?" Kagome asked .

"Yes and partner in crime."

"Okay, will you please come down here?"

"Sure" Kuronue said as he jumped down to where kagome was. Landing perfectly on the ground he smirked at Kagome, He seemed to be a bat youkai. He wore an old black hat, with an opened vest and no shirt, along with black pants and he was swinging in his hand a red gem. Well no wonder he was Youko's partner.

"So how can you help me?"

"I can take you to where Youko is and..thats all, you'll have to do the rest."

"Ok, Well sholdn't we go? I mean theres no point in letting Youko wait.."

"Your right!" Kuronue smirked "But We're going to have to do it my way."

"Your way?" Kagome asked concerned and slightly worried.

"Yes my way, these wings aren't just for there for nothing."

"um but how am .. I um ..how are we going to go your way? I dont have wings?"

"Yes well I know" Kuronue said as he picked up Kagome bridal style."this is how we are going" Kagome blushed as Kuronue took of toward the sky. after awhile of flying, kuronue acended to the ground. Kgaome opened her tightly closed eyes as Kuronue set her on the ground. Kagome looked around then back to Kuronue, "I thought we were going to see youko?" Kuronue smirked. "We are, you see behing the water fall Is a cave where we keep all of our treasure. Its our secret Hide out! now come inside and I'll direct you in the right way to youko's rooms" Kuronue said as he walked toward the waterfall, Kagome walked after Kuronue slowly, wearily of the lake and the rushing water of the waterfall.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha was walking though the ruined village, the young women was by his side. Covering up his nose with his sleeve of his kimono, Inuyasha cursed. All the blood in the air, He couldn't smell Sango or Miroku's scent anywhere! The Women that was by Inuyasha suddenly disappeared, A cloud of dust formed around Inuyasha, making him confused as he heard the young women's scream for help. Instinct told him to run, a shiver of fear ran down his back. Inuyasha growled as he jumped up out of the dust cloud, looking at the ground below Inuyasha couldn't see the young women he was with or any signs of Sango and Miroku. Sniffing the air, Inuyasha Growled as He followed the fowl scent of Naraku. Running towards a huge old shrine, Inuyasha wondered for a moment why Naraku was in a shine before he stop running. Inuyasha walked up the shine stairs, reaching the shine front doors, He saw laying on the ground, dead, was the young women who asked for his help, claw marks on her back. Passing over the women, Inuyasha opened the doors to the shine, Naraku sat in the center of the entering room, He had a evil conplainting smile on. Inuyasha walked into the room, a look of disguest and hated lighted in his eyes, as he continued to walk towards Naraku, putting his hand on tensiga. Naraku smile got bigger and Inuyasha stoped. ' Something isnt right..Could this be a trap?' Inuyasha thought While watching Naraku Smile sligtly disappear.

"You not going to charge at me Inuyasha? oh may have you changed?" Naraku taunted Inuyasha, who just growled in turn. "Hmm..Your so cute when you get mad."

'Now Im just going to puke..' Inuyasha thought (and so did I) as Naraku continued taunting. "Now what about your two humans you came to save or did you forget about them.." Inuyasha growled again. "Well you should unless you can bring back the dead.." Inuyasha eyes widen, growling. runnning toward Naraku, his hand on tensiga about to pull it out, when suddenly his legs stuck to the ground. Inuyasha body suddenly felt heavy as he was dragged on his knees, Trying to stand up Inuyasha put his hands on the ground only to find them stuck as well. Chains formed around Inuyasha legs and arms, as Naraku came forward, smirking.

"The puppy was bad so I had to chain him up." Naraku Mocked, walking around Inuyasha while Inuyasha glared. "you know It really is easy to kill you if you dont have your Mikos around, I mean they would of sense the jewel and immetilly you would know it was a trap..well not Immentilly."Naraku walked back in front of Inuyasha, reaching out with his hand, Naraku suddenly gripped Inuyasha chin. Lifting his chin up, Naraku leaned in and whispered in Inuyasha's ear," With you gone, the jewel will be mine, but don't worry about your lttle miko. I'll keep her company." Inuyasha growled as Naraku stepped back, going back to where he was sitting when Inuyasha came in, "don't worry, I'll play nice. for a while." Naraku smirked as he pulled out from underneath his baboon suit a jewel shard, walking back to Inuyasha, Naraku told him of his plan. (and here is the dark plan )

"Placing The jewel shard in your neck, I will have complete control over you. Making you do whatever I desire, to destroying villages, to killing your friends.it will be a great end to you and your friends and it will make the jewel even more tainted.A great end don't you think?" Naraku laughed as Inuyasha glared. Naraku lowered himself down on one knee, smirked. "A wonderful end to the world." Naraku said as he began moved inuyasha's hair out of the way, Inuyasha growled and snarled at naraku, making Naraku back up. Inuyasha was about to use all his strength to try and break his chains whan he heard it. Inuyasha paused listening to the noise, even Naraku stood still, wondering who was making the noise. Then the noise got louder, making Inuyasha remember the annoying tune that Kagome had taught Shippo, it sounded just like it. 'It is!' Inuyasha thought 'The song from hell its getting louder' and closer. Naraku, who looked somewhat frigthen, quickly put up a barrier but the sound still came though and after awhile a ripping sound was hear, the barrier was being hacked into. and the attacker was still humming the song. hmm hmh hmh hmh hmhmh mh hm hmh hmh hhm hmm hmh hm makmm omm mownmm passmm mm mmoumm mmm m m thmmm mmmm. it was still going counting down to the last bottle.(wanna know what song?)

A ripping sound was heard along with a scraping sound, the barrier shaked as the unknown person started hacking it to it and to make it more worse the person was still humming.

The barrier that Naraku put up was being destroyed and Inuyasha knew that Naraku was soon going to let the barrier weaken if he was going to have enough power to keep Inuyasha tied down. and letting Inuyasha go was not an option.

While Naraku was thinking of a way to distract the unknown person, the barrier that Naraku didn't even weaken, was smashed. Soon footsteps creeped onto the stairs of the shine, steps that were so lightly that you would have to strain awhile for you to hear them with human ears and that would be hard with the intensive humming.

The shine door slid open and a person in a black cloak stepped in, the humming stopped, thankful to Inuyasha. The person seemed to look at Inuyasha then to Naraku then back to Inuyasha again.

"well what do we have here." The female voice said as she walked toward them, her cloak flowing with her. Inuyasha recognizing the voice, growled at the cloaked woman.

"I dont need your help." Inuyasha growled out, The women stoped right just before Inuyasha as Naraku glared at the intruder.

"You," Naraku pointed at the women,"Your the wentched women form Mount Hakurei!" naraku eyes turned a even more boldly red.

"tst, yeah whatever. I'm here because of a tithe to be paid. I here to get him," The women said pointing at inuyasha, "And nothing is going to stop me." right then Inuyasha had a sudden feeling that she was smirking.

* * *

gash. Im sorry, im one of the worst auther out there! I'm sorry! trully am I dont even think I have enought Up-a-d's to get thru with story...or engery. Gah ..you may throw rotten tomatos at me...but the song is 100 bottles of beer on the wall. but I have a idea for what I want for the next one but I dont how to do a lemon..make I should...I dont know I probably make my friend do it. yeah maybe.. Now I've got to go catch my cats as they run around the house craving my attention, ta ta! 


	9. To Give Up

I just looked at ch.3 and all of it was underlined, I have to go back and fix it. Sigh that won't take too long.. But I still don't want to do it. I was thinking of rewriting ch. 7&8 but that would take too long, but I'm still in a flipin hole...so all this is just coming to me. OMGཀཀ Something came, YAYཀ You can read on now.

* * *

To Give up something Important. 

Kuronue was flying with Kagome in his arms, at top speed when Kagome started wiggling around in his arms trying to see something in the far distance.

"Miss Kagome, If you don't stop moving I might accidently drop you."

"Im sorry Kuronue, but your going to have to put me down. Now." Kagome ordered, her voice laced with guilt.

"Why? having second thoughts? Don't worry, everything between you and Youko will be fine." Kuronue said trying to perk up Kagome's mood.

"No, its not that, just put me down, please. I'm really sorry, I just have to do something." Kagome said as she jumped out of Kuronue's arms and started running to someplace in the distance, Kuronue calling out her name losted to Kagome as she thought, 'Damn Naraku. Ravea I thought you had things covered!'

With Ravea

"Damn this is not worth 3 days of nothingness" Ravea grumbled as fought off a on coming demon. 'Dammit! I used a lot of power trying to get those stupid chains off of the dumb idiot, now I have to fight demons. just greatཀ'

"Stop complaining!" Inuyasha barked, as he used the wind scar to kill some demons. Naraku laughed as he watched the two defend themselves from his demon army. His spawns, standing next to him, waited for the right moment to finish off the two fighters. Inuyasha glared at Naraku, who stood on one of the not burning shines. A flash sailed past his face, making him look at where the flash came from. Ravea, with a look of disgust and annoyance, glared at him as she held a bow in her left hand. 'Where did the bow come from?' Inuyasha thought.

"Pay attention!"Ravea yelled at him, as the bow disappeared being replaced by her black fan. Inuyasha nodded toward her, lifting up his sword, Inuyasha slashed though demon after demon. Killing Demon after demon, the numbers soon decreased. Just not a lot. Inuyasha growled as a group of demons chose to strike him at the same time, Swinging his sword at a bager and squirrel demon killing them as the sword cut through their bodies. '2 down, 5 to go and then to the next group who attack.' Inuyasha thought when suddenly a scared arrow passed Inuyasha on the right, hitting its target of a huge ogre demon. 'what But The girl is on my left, then who?' Inuyasha thought as he turned to his right. In between a small hut and a tree, stood Kagome with a bow in her left hand and a quiver on her back full of arrows. She looked over at Ravea, who in turn just smiled slightly then killed 3 demons to her left. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, shooting 4 demons on her way.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled as she drawled another arrow from her quiver and aimed at two lizard demons. Inuyasha grunted back as he killed 3 demons that came at him.

"HEY!!" Ravea called to the two, "I get these, you get HIM!" Ravea said as she pointed toward Naraku. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who just nodded her head. With that, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome' waist and jumped toward Naraku. Determination in his eyes, Inuyasha landed 5 feet away from Naraku and his spawns. Unwrapping his arm from around Kagome's waist, Inuyasha lifted his sword off of the ground. 'Its time to end this.' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

Sorry I know this is so short but..Im not in a good mood at all. I think my dog died. So this fucking suck so im off to cry..have a fucking nice day. (Sorry. Im just mad, sad and pissed.) 


	10. The Ending point Of Darkness

This is The Fixed Version.. Because I didn't like the ending so if you read this before just go to the bottom part.. Yeah

* * *

The Ending Point Of Darkness...

One more hit, one more dodge. One more arrow, one more cause. This was the fight against Naraku, and Inuyasha and Kagome weren't wining. Inuyasha power decreased while Kagome power wavered. Kagome was grabbing a arrow out of her quiver when suddenly Inuyasha was whipped back, Tetsusaiga flew out of his hands transforming back into a dull blade.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed when he did nothing, moving quickly n a protective stance in front of his body, Kagome aimed at arrow at Naraku. If he choosed to attack, Naraku just smirked.

"I've already won little Miko." Naraku mocked, as Kagome got ready to let go of her arrow, when she stopped. She felt some thing. Tried as she was, she felt it. Naraku power...was growing! Naraku laughed as his power reached the ultimate high.

'We're going to die..'the thought ringed though Kagome mind, 'We're really going to die.' Kagome's eyes empty as the thought continued to repeat its self as Naraku laughed on... 'he was laughing' Kagome dimly thought. He was laughing at her and Inuyasha, at who ever went against him. He was laughing..at their pain! 'No, I won't Lose!' Kagome thought as she pulled back the string of her bow, "Please.. Hit the Mark!" Kagome yelled as she unleashed the arrow.

"You stupid wench!" Naraku growled out as he put a barrier up around him. The arrow connected with the barrier, as the balances of power fought against each other. Kagome's eyes, determined, saw as Naraku's cocky smile turned into a frown and as his red eyes took on a alerting glare. The arrow forced its way into the barrier, and started purifying Naraku as it broke though the barrier and pierced his chest. Naraku screamed as the arrow purified him. Thinking as quickly as he could, Naraku gathered his energy that was quickly dying with him and shot a tentacle at Kagome's heart.

"You will die with me, Miko!" Naraku said as his body burned into ashes. The tentacle hit Kagome in the chest, missing her heart by inches. Kagome gasped in pain, the tentacle fading into ash. Kagome fell backwards to the ground in pain and exhaustion. Before Kagome hit the ground, two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Your Safe." A familiar male said, Kagome muttered a reply then blacked out.

Some where else..

"See, she's okay."

"Hmpf, are you going to go see her?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Just because..."

4 Days Later...

Kagome slept peaceful in a hut while two people watched over her, when suddenly she sat up and screamed "dust bunnies!" scaring and confusing the two occupants of the hut. Kagome flinched as the pain from her wound in her shoulder bared forth its fangs. Bearing the pain, Kagome's eyes wandered around the room. 'What the?!' was all that came forth from Kagome's mind, as she looked over the hut and the two people in the room who watched her wearily. Looking down to her chest, Kagome saw her wound was bandaged and that the jewel was hanging from around her neck on a silver chain. Kagome looked up as the two people sat next to her sleeping mat, kagome eyes silently asking them 'what the hell was going on?'.

"You want a update" Kagome nodded. "Well, Inuyasha fine, Naraku's dead. So is Kikyo."

"What about Miroku and you Sango? Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"We're fine." Sango laughed a little as she replied. "Um Shippo could you go out side with Kilala and play for a little bit so I can talk to Kagome in private?"

"Yep!" Shippo said, Kissing Kagome on the forehead then Bouncd out of the hut with Kilala following.

"Okay, Here's a Longer update. Its been 4 days since you killed Naraku. Miroku and I killed Kikyo." Sango said with a slight smile. "And then we found you, with Inuyasha who unconscious, with a tentacle through your shoulder, Miroku caught you. You muttered Something, blacked out. And then we carried you and Inuyasha back here on Kilala's back. Ravea was there also. She healed most of yours and Inuyasha's wounds, but the wound in your shoulder had some of Naraku's Miasma in it so that's why it's a little sore." Kagome took in all the info as Sango continued with her report. " Ravea had her three days off and now she home. She left you a note though.." Sango gave Kagome a piece of a paper, then started walking out of the hut. "I'll go get you some food" Sango said as she pushed back the curtain to the door.

Kagome looked at the piece of paper in her hand as she unfolded the paper and read it.

_Hey Kags,_

_I bet you had a crummy day.. Hehe well yeah I would too. Sorry you didn't get to meet that special guy, and Sorry I couldn't help you much. I had my Three days of r&r so I'm off to homeland. So here's something for you while your resting, I know your going to be against this Idea of mine but you should listen to this .. Or read this and take to heart. Jump him. Simple as That. He a thief, act like a thief to get him back! Heehe that was fun to write, but you should really. I mean go after him, since its seems he need a little help and who would be better to help then you? Well Ta ta See you next time you visit, and please don't settle on Inuyasha.. Yeah_

_Ravea_

_P.s. - I so won our bet!_

Kagome laughed as she studied the little drawlings at the bottom of the note. One was of two little stick people with ears, both with long hair- one colored silver, then other Black- and the Black haired one was glomping the silver haired one. Underneath the drawling, There was another P.s.

_P.s.s - Shippo helped with the doddles and colors, so give him credit!_

Kagome smiled as she stood up, putting the note in her bag and folding up her sleeping mat. Pushing back the straw door, Kagome saw Sango around the fire, making food. About to go help her, Kagome's heart jumped. A explosion. The Jewel pulsed to life. Sango, who already dropped making food, grabbed her Hiratsu and ran toward the explosion. Kagome just stood there, Looking at the smoke, coming from the fire. "This is _**not**_ good" Kagome thought out loud.

'Yes and it just might get worse,' a clear female voice said in Kagome's mind, 'So lets see if you have learned enough to get though this..'

_..and if you deserve it._

* * *

There!! Gah! I hated the other ending.. But not I have to figure out who (or what) made the explosion.. Oh how about Kuronue? .. AH HA!! Heehh poor Youko... but then what about the voice? Crap!! .. Yeah who knows what Kuronue's powers are? Gah!! Oh and I redoing the story a little bit, yeah hopeful it won't take long..yeah oh and thats how the people write Sango's weapon at Inuyasha world so I don't really know if its right or not.. yeah 


End file.
